


Hunger for your touch

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, half-incubus!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: He's so hungry, and Izuna looks so tasty. Really you can't blame him.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 37
Kudos: 265





	Hunger for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Ewina :)

Like many things in Madara's life, it started with Izuna.

Or rather, it started with a battle with the Senju, and Izuna suddenly screeching and spluttering, red as a tomato, trying to hit the White Demon with his sword, as the man danced around him, laughing. The Senju was really near Izuna, almost touching him everytime he dodged the Uchiha's attempts. And there was a sharp edge to his laugh and a dark hunger in his wine red eyes.

When Hashirama saw that, he immediately left Madara, ran to his brother, grabbed one of his own sandals and bashed his brother over the head with it.

\- No ! he screeched.

Tobirama turned on his heels to face his brother, teeth bared, face glowing with fury, and Madara thought briefly that he never seen someone look so predatory before. Hashirama bashed his head with his sandal again and Tobirama hissed, low and menacing.

\- No ! Bad Tobi ! Bad ! I said no preying on the Uchiha dammit !

Tobirama growled and sniffed with disdain, but he didn't try to approach Izuna again. Hashirama turned to a bewildered Madara, rubbing the back of his head, a little sheepish.

\- Sorry for that... Maybe we should stop there...

Soon after that, the Senju left the battlefield, leaving beffudled Uchiha behind them.

************

\- What did he tell you ? Madara asked, genuinely curious.  
\- He said I smelled good and that I would look pretty on my knees !

Madara blinked. What the fuck had crawled up the White Demon's ass ?!

************

Tobirama had always known what sex was, as long as he could remember, even before he even knew the word. He knew when people were having it, he knew when they wanted to have it, and with who, he knew when they had it. It made their scent different, alluring, and it made him hungry. When he was a child, it was manageable. He just had to approach the adults and bask in their scent and the deep dark hunger would go away. It became more complicated when Hashirama hit puberty. His brother was litterally reeking, and Tobirama had never been so hungry in his life. So maybe he used his little brother's priviledges to go sleep in his brother's bed from time to time, and bury his nose in the crook of his neck and inhale this wonderful scent to make his hunger go away. He had discovered that if he put his mouth on his brother's skin, he could absorb the remnants of his scent, of his desires, and it was enough to satiate him.

At least until his own puberty came.

At this moment it became worse. Way worse. The little tricks he had used to keep his hunger at bay were not working anymore and the remnants of desires and sexual energy he was getting from the Senju adults and Hashirama were suddenly not enough. He started becoming more aggressive, more vicious with his opponent. One day, tortured by hunger, he bit one of his cousins during a spar and almost broke his arm under his teeth. That day, his father called him in.

Tobirama expected a punishment. He was given a mission instead. A dark and dirty mission. A week later, he was loosing his virginity with the wife of a rich merchant, three times his age, that her husband wanted dead because he suspected her of infidelity. Tobirama had seduced her, wormed his way into her bed, and once he had been satisfied, had sucked her dry, leaving her lifeless corpse in the bed they had just shared. He didn't spare a thought for her, just grateful that he was not hungry anymore.

After that, he had taken all the mission that requested seduction and assassination, never leaving witness behind him. He knew Hashirama disapproved, but it was either that or going mad from hunger. His brother couldn't understand, he didn't have that pull inside his stomach, he didn't smell the wonderful scent on people's skin, he didn't feel the need to crawl into their bed to pleasure them and make that scent burn higher and feast on it.

Butsuma died, and Tobirama was a little sad. The man had been harsh and rarely praised his sons, but he had understood Tobirama's predicament and gave him a mean to control his hunger. Hashirama took that away from him. Tobirama knew his brother wasn't doing this with malicious intents, but still, he was bitter. Hashirama stopped accepting the missions that allowed Tobirama to eat and it was starting to be difficult for him.

He was hungry.

And that was where the Uchiha cme onto the scene.

The Senju weren't shy, whether about sex or their bodies. The Uchiha, on the other hand, were the most prudish prudes to ever grace the earth. And the way they repressed their urges and their desires, while still burning with need (the downside of having a photographic memory he guessed) made their scents the most enticing ones Tobirama ever smelled. Yeah, for him the Uchiha were a feast.

And he didn't have the right to touch it.

But he was starving. It's been too long since he had a decent meal, not just surviving on whatever remnants he could glean from the Senju. He loved his brother, really, but tonight he was going to be naughty and disobey a direct order.

He slithered inside the Uchiha compound, invisible, focused on Izuna's signature. It would be easier with him, he knew. He could taste the Uchiha's desire for him all the way from here. Had been tasting it for years now. He would not kill Izuna, Hashirama would never forgive him. No, he would take just enough to calm his hunger then he would leave. This would leave the Uchiha exhausted, but in exchange, he would get the best sex of his life.

************

Izuna was laying on his futon, an arm over his eyes.

\- Stupid Senju, he groaned.

Really, why did the other felt the need to say such things, to put such ideas in Izuna's head ? Like he knew what Izuna was feeling toward him (and gods, how mortifying that would be...).

\- Who are you calling stupid ?

Shocked, Izuna opened his eyes and came face to face with a grinning Tobirama, on all fours over him. He flailed and almost screeched but the Senju descended on him like an hawk and kissed him roughly. Izuna's eyes crossed and he moaned. When Tobirama finally let him go, he took a big gulp of air.

\- What the fuck Senju ? he whispered shouted.  
\- Well, Tobirama said, sprawling on him and crushing him under his weight, you want me and I want you. It's a good enough reason for me.

He bent a little to whisper into Izuna's ear, making him shiver.

\- Furthermore, you look tasty and I am hungry, he growled.

He reveled in the shiver that earned him. Izuna's scent was becoming overwhelming and Tobirama felt his mouth water.

\- Fuck yes, Izuna whined.

Tobirama laughed, low and dark, and ground his hips against Izuna's. The Uchiha moaned.

\- Good boy...

He kissed him again, grinding their crotches together. Izuna grabbed one of his shoulders and Tobirama caught his other wrist and pressed it on the futon. With his other hand, he pushed Izuna's night pants down his legs and grabbed his cock. The Uchiha keened and Tobirama shushed him, before kissing him again. He coaxed him to full hardness and then kept caressing him till the Uchiha writhed under him, his orgasm imminent.

When it finally hit him, Tobirama started feasting.

The last thing Izuna saw before fainting was the extatic face of Tobirama.

************

The young Senju left the Uchiha compound as discreetly as he came, his attention fixated on Izuna's low but steady signature.

He already knew he would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it me or does this have the potential to be dark as fuck ?


End file.
